


Cosy

by yayhwan



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Just fall moods and cute stuff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhwan/pseuds/yayhwan
Summary: October has always been his favourite month. He loves to watch the trees go from green to red and brown, to see the leaves fall on the slippery pavement. He loves staying indoors with a cup of hot chocolate and a package of ramyeon for dinner, watching his favourite TV shows from the comfort of home; wrapped up in a blanket on his sofa. Most of all, he loves the layers of clothing he’s allowed to wear, and the fact that the clothing he layers can be Sanghyuk’s.





	Cosy

October has always been his favourite month. He loves to watch the trees go from green to red and brown, to see the leaves fall on the slippery pavement. He loves staying indoors with a cup of hot chocolate and a package of ramyeon for dinner, watching his favourite TV shows from the comfort of home; wrapped up in a blanket on his sofa. Most of all, he loves the layers of clothing he’s allowed to wear, and the fact that the clothing he layers can be Sanghyuk’s.

“Did you steal another sweater of mine?”

Jaehwan grins, looking down at the large amount of whipped cream he added to his hot chocolate. His hands were hidden from view by the long sleeves of the green sweater he was wearing: Sanghyuk’s sweater.

Sanghyuk peeks out from their bedroom and groans: “ _Hyung_ , I was planning to wear that today.”

“You have enough other sweaters.” Jaehwan pouts, “Please let me have this one?”

His boyfriend looks at him, his brows furrowed together as he contemplates Jaehwan’s face, the sweater and the other winter clothes he has in closet. “But it’s cold out. And you’ve stolen all my warm sweaters this week. They’re all in the laundry basket.”

Jaehwan attempts to convince Sanghyuk by trying harder to look like a sad puppy.

“You can borrow it tonight, when I’m back from the library. Please, hyung. The library’s not warm enough for me to survive studying without that sweater.”

The sweater thief sighs and gets up from his place at the counter, shrugging the clothing off to reveal a plaid button-down underneath.

Sanghyuk walks over to him and presses a kiss to his lips while taking the sweater. “Thanks.”

Jaehwan smiles at him: “I’ll do the laundry today.”

“I’ll get us some take-out on the way home. Anything you’re craving?”

“Hotteok!”

“That’s not dinner, but I’ll get it so we can have it as dessert.”

“Or as appetizer.” Jaehwan corrects with a playful grin.

Sanghyuk laughs: “Sure. But what about dinner?”

He thinks about this briefly, “Um… what about kimchi stew?”

“Oohh, yeah. That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” His boyfriend’s smile gets covered up by the sweater when Sanghyuk pulls it over his head. “Oh!” He brings up the fabric to his nose and smells, then he looks up to Jaehwan: “It smells a little like you. Did you wear it yesterday too?”

“Yeah… It’s just so nice and warm!”

Sanghyuk chuckles as he walks to their study, grabs his bag and heads over to the door, pulling on his coat as he walks.

“Hey!” Jaehwan calls.

“Woops, sorry.” The younger man jogs back to pull Jaehwan into a tight hug. “See you tonight. Good luck with work, you can do it~”

Jaehwan presses a quick kiss to Sanghyuk’s cheek before he pulls away: “Good luck to you too. Don’t get too distracted while studying!”

“I’ll try.” Sanghyuk replies while he slips into his shoes. He’s out the door in no time, leaving Jaehwan in a silent apartment.

Jaehwan can hear their fridge buzz quietly. He looks down to his hot chocolate, wondering briefly why he didn’t join Sanghyuk at the library.

A smile crosses his lips when he remembers what happened the last time Jaehwan joined Sanghyuk during a study session of his’. While Jaehwan should’ve been developing the storyboard for the next chapters of the cartoon he publishes online, he kept getting distracted by Sanghyuk sticking out his tongue while concentrating, or Sanghyuk pushing his big glasses back up his nose.

His boyfriend was just _too cute_. He couldn’t _not_ be distracted with Sanghyuk around.

So they agreed that it’s best Jaehwan doesn’t join Sanghyuk at the library any more. Especially because Sanghyuk confessed that once Jaehwan actually started focusing on his storyboard, _Sanghyuk_ got distracted by Jaehwan’s hand in his own hair, messing it up even more, or the songs he hummed under his breath as he worked.

It didn’t help either of them to work in the same space. Which is why Sanghyuk went to the library alone and Jaehwan takes his hot chocolate into their study, after turning up the thermostat in their apartment a little. Without Sanghyuk’s sweater, he’s a lot less warm and cosy.

Jaehwan opens the music app on his computer and searches for some songs he could work to. Then he pulls some of his sketches and his tablet closer and continues working on the pages for his cartoon.

It’s only once he’s finished emptying the bottle of water at his desk, that he realizes Sanghyuk must have filled it with water before he left. Jaehwan always forgets. Since it’s empty now, he takes the bottle and walks over to the kitchen to refill it. He grabs a chocolate bar from their snacks cupboard and heads back to his desk.

The second time his bottle is empty, Jaehwan decides it’s time for a bathroom break. He also puts their laundry in their machine and rummages through their closet in search for another one of Sanghyuk’s sweaters. Most of the good ones are gone. He settles for a grey one that Sanghyuk’s had for years. It’s not as warm as the green one, but it’ll do. Jaehwan refills his bottle again and gets back to work.

When his bottle is empty again, Jaehwan is so in the zone that he forgets to refill it a third time.

Their lock pad beeps, and Jaehwan almost jumps up. He was so busy with the last details of this chapter, that he didn’t pay attention to the time, or the fact that the sun has gone down.

Sanghyuk walks into the study and hugs Jaehwan from behind, looking over his shoulder at the drawings on the tablet. “Looks good.” He compliments.

“I’m almost done. Can I just finish this before we eat?”

“Sure, I’m gonna take a quick shower. I’m freezing.”

“Okay.” Jaehwan turns back to his tablet, his elbow leaning on the table and hand is his hair as he adds some more strokes to his drawing and plays around with the saturation on a couple of the scenes.

When he walks back into the living room, Sanghyuk is sitting at their counter with a small towel lying on his damp hair. He’s drying it lazily with one hand, while unwrapping their bowls of kimchi stew with the other.

Jaehwan stops dead in his tracks halfway through getting to his boyfriend. “The laundry.” He breathes.

“I put it in the drying, no worries.” Sanghyuk replies, grabbing spoons and chopsticks from the drawer behind him to set the table.

“I totally forgot.” Jaehwan mumbles as he takes a seat next to Sanghyuk.

“That’s okay. I know how you get when you’re drawing. I’m already glad you didn’t forget washing it in the first place.” His boyfriend chuckles.

“Don’t you hate that about me?”

“Nah,” Sanghyuk tosses his towel on the counter. “I like how passionate you are about your work. As long as you take good care of yourself, I’m okay with the laundry still being wet when I get home. It’s not like I need any of those clothes right away.”

“You’re the best.” Jaehwan smiles.

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”

After dinner, they do the dishes together before settling on the sofa. Jaehwan has made hot chocolate for the both of them.

“When’s your deadline anyway?” Sanghyuk mumbles, his chin resting on Jaehwan’s shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around him.

“Next Friday, at midnight. But I’m basically done.”

“You are?”

Jaehwan hums before continuing, “Yeah, for some reason, this chapter was easier to draw.”

“Well done.”

Sanghyuk’s breath tickles his ear. “When are your finals again? In two weeks, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You stressed?”

“A little bit… I’m actually thinking of heading back to the library tomorrow after class. I wanna nail the musical theory exam, and I still don’t really get some of it. Wonshik said he’d be available tomorrow to help me out, if I had the time.”

“That’s nice of him.” Jaehwan smiles, “He must be busy with his own stuff.”

“Yeah. That’s why I didn’t really ask him in the first place.”

“You better repay him one way or another.”

“He actually said that his boyfriend, Hongbin, really likes your webtoon? So he was wondering if you could draw a A4-sized poster for him or something. For his birthday.”

“Hongbin?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure. Does Wonshik know which characters Hongbin’s a fan off? Or what kind of scene he’d want?”

“I’ll just give you his phone number, then you can discuss this with Wonshik himself, and not go through me.” Sanghyuk pulls his phone from his pocket and sends Wonshik’s contact details to Jaehwan. “There you go, all d—”

“Shush.” Jaehwan interrupts, hitting Sanghyuk’s thigh, “It’s starting.”

They watch a Studio Ghibli film and stay on the sofa even after it’s finished. It’s when Sanghyuk feels his eyelids get heavy that he gently shakes Jaehwan’s shoulder. “Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“It’s late. We should sleep. I have an early class tomorrow.”

“But I’m so _cosy_.” Jaehwan whines.

Sanghyuk smiles. “Five more minutes, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry it's been a while since I posted a story. I made myself write this within 1 hour. While writing this, I thought of some additional things I could write in this 'universe', so tell me if you're interested in that? Idk. Okay, byeee!


End file.
